


Close to you

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	Close to you

[Sam & Jack-Close to you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JSwZ3RIfQ8&t=18s)


End file.
